Open Your Eyes
by wanderlustfaery
Summary: Klaus is a hitman for hire. His latest target is in a hospital bed. When he sees her, for the first time, he wonders why. AH/AU one shot


AN: Just a one shot that came to me. No beta. Hope you're amused.

* * *

Klaus lit his cigarette and took a long drag from it. He looked at his phone and saw an email. He looked over at it. The email included details on where his next target was. He saw that his target was in the hospital. It included the room number and a time frame when the guards would change and he would be able to sneak in. He then received another email, this one was long and lengthy. It was wordy and it made no sense. Klaus didn't bother to read it and headed towards the hospital.

* * *

Tyler nervously looked at his phone while he stood in the convenient store. He knew the security cameras would record him standing there. He went to buy more milk and soda and decided to buy some lotto tickets as well. He sent the information via email, and then sent a long email explaining why he wanted it done out of guilt.

* * *

Klaus quietly slipped into the hospital, holding a large bouquet of flowers, knowing it would be enough to cover his face. He went into the closet and changed into some scrubs and put on a mask to cover his face. He was walking towards the room number he was given.

* * *

Liz looked down at her empty coffee cup and stood up. She had sat next to the hospital bed watching over her for hours. She had to get up and stretch her legs for a bit and go to the bathroom. She didn't want to leave but she would only be gone for a few minutes. Liz leaned over the bed.

"I'll be right back" Liz said as she left the room

Klaus saw Liz walk out of the room and towards the bathroom. He quickly entered the hospital room and walked towards the target. He stopped when he saw her. She laid in the bed, her blonde hair cascading past her shoulders. He wondered what color her eyes were. She was beautiful and he felt something inside him stirr. She was asleep it seemed. He grabbed her chart and looked at it. She was in a coma, for the past 2 years. He scanned her chart quickly. There were several scribbles on who had power of attorney over her. He saw the name Tyler Lockwood and then Liz Forbes her mother. Klaus took at his phone and looked at the email again. He scanned the long wordy email and saw that Lockwood had ordered the hit. He wrote some nonsense about her being in a coma and being kept alive by artificial means and she didn't want that. That she wanted to die with dignity. Klaus looked up at the woman in the bed. She didn't have any machines hooked up to her, only ones that monitored her heart. She was breathing fine on her own. Klaus put his phone away and put her chart back.

"Who the hell are you?" Liz asked walking in

"Just making the night rounds" Klaus answered in an american accent

"I know every doctor on staff, I've never seen you"

"I'm just replacing someone, I'll leave now"

Klaus left quickly. Liz watched him leave and then looked back at her daughter. She walked over to her and held her hand.

"It'll be ok, you'll wake up and you'll be happy that your hair has grown so much. I've brushed it every day so it won't tangle"

* * *

Klaus got into his car and pulled the mask off his face. He took out his phone and looked at the email again. At the end was a picture of her. Caroline Forbes. She was beautiful. Her eyes were blue. He went back to his apartment and decided to do some research on her. He found out she was married to Tyler Lockwood. She was in a car accident. She was in a coma and never woke up. Tyler insisted that she did not want to be kept alive by artificial means. Liz Forbes fought for her daughter. She would not let Tyler kill her. Klaus did some more digging and discovered why Tyler was so hellbent on killing Caroline. Tyler had apparently met someone else, Hayley. And managed to get her pregnant as well. It seemed Tyler wanted to move on with his life and drop the dead weight of a comatose wife. Liz wanted Tyler to give up power of attorney to her so she could care for her daughter. Tyler went to court and fought with Liz over the past year or so. It didn't quite add up so Klaus decided to follow the money and then he discovered it. Tyler's inheritance was being tied up. They would only release it once Tyler got married and provided an heir. Unfortunately Caroline was in a coma. Hayley's child was not recognized as an heir. So Tyler hired him to kill Caroline so he could get remarried and get his inheritance. It always came down to greed it seems. He looked in Liz Forbes and saw that she had used up all her savings and nest egg. She sold her house. She sold everything and was homeless, living in the hospital. The former sheriff knew that Tyler would try something, so she spent every minute next to Caroline.

* * *

The next night Klaus returned to the hospital with another large bouquet of flowers. He waited until Liz left the room to go to the bathroom. He walked in and place the flowers on her nightstand. He looked over at the girl and sat on the bed next to her. He reached out and touched her hand.

"You should wake up love, your arse of a husband is trying to kill you. Your dear old mum is poor and destitute now. You need to wake up to fix this" Klaus said

Klaus brushed her hair aside.

"There's a whole world out there waiting for you to see it. Cities, art, culture, genuine beauty, it's all yours if you wake up. Don't put your mum through all this. Wake up love"

"Who are you?" Liz asked as she walked into the room

"You needn't fear me. I would never harm your daughter or you. Her husband on the other hand.."

"You know Tyler?"

"Unfortunately"

"Did he send you?"

"He did"

"Then what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to try and kill her like the others?"

"I don't work for him, I'm more of a free agent"

"What do you want?"

* * *

Tyler hadn't heard anything for a week. He had paid the man would was suppose to kill his wife but she remained alive in the hospital. He decided to to the hospital to see what was going on. He walked down the hall only to be pulled into a room and shoved up against the wall. Klaus had a surgical knife pressed up against Tyler's neck while his other hand was around his throat choking him.

"Nice that we're finally meeting in person" Klaus said

"You're the guy?" Tyler choked out

"Yes, that's me. And I hate being lied to. "

"I paid you, does it matter who I want you to kill?"

"I have a few rules, but you lied. Your wife wasn't on life support, she wasn't vegetable, she's in a coma. You wanted me to kill her so you could get a big fat pay day isn't that right?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because she deserves better than you"

"You can have her"

"You'd easily give her away just like that? And what if I told you I wanted what was her name? Hayley too? Would you give her up to save your insignificant life?"

"Whatever you want"

"I could kill you right here, leave your child without a father, and poor Caroline a very rich widow. All her hospital bills would be paid off. Her mom could get her house back. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Tyler merely choked trying to say something.

"I said wouldn't that be nice?!"

Tyler glared at him as he felt his air being cut off.

"You never saw me and you'll never come back here again. If you do, I will kill you"

Klaus dropped Tyler's unconscious body onto the floor.

* * *

Liz sat in the hospital room watching over Caroline. She noticed the flowers on her nightstand and then a book. She picked up the book and started to read out loud to Caroline. Over the course of the next few weeks, other gifts would be left in her room. Liz wondered who it was. She was suspecting someone was going to molest Caroline's body while she was in the bathroom. But suddenly the hospital moved Caroline into a larger room with a bathroom and shower. They told her Caroline's medical bills were paid off. And then one day Liz came into the room and saw a small envelope in Caroline's hands. Liz took the envelope and opened it. Inside was the deed to her old house, it was in Caroline's name. Liz didn't know who was doing this and she sat down trying to hold herself together.

* * *

Klaus walked into the room one day holding a large stuffed elephant and another book. Liz saw him as he walked in.

"You again, I knew it had to be someone, but you?" Liz said

"You sound surprised"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because she deserves better"

"You don't even know her"

"But I'd like to"

"Are you here because you have some weird fetish about comatose women?"

"NO! Where did you even get that from?"

* * *

Klaus was reading Dune out loud to Caroline. He decided instead of reading all the classics to her that he'd switch it up and read something new to her.

"A desolate, dry planet with vast deserts. Hidden away within the rocks of these deserts are a people known as the Fremen, who have long held a prophecy, that a man would come, a messiah, who would lead them to true freedom. The planet is Arrakis. Also known as Dune."

Klaus reached out for her hand and held it in his. He brought it up to his lips and placed a kiss on it. He continued reading until he felt her hand move in his and he stopped. He looked up and saw her eyes flutter open and she looked around. She looked down at saw his hand holding hers. His blue eyes looked into hers and he smiled.

"Hello Caroline" Klaus said

His voice, it sounded so familiar, much like his touch. She had never seen him before and yet she knew him. It was a strange feeling.

"Hi" Caroline squeaked

"I'm glad you're finally awake"

"How long have I been here?"

* * *

Hope you were amused. I'm going to be finishing up my other stories soon.


End file.
